1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a developing device and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus irradiates light modulated according to image information to a photosensitive body to form an electrostatic latent image at the surface of the photosensitive body, supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image to develop a visible toner image, and transfers and fuses the toner image to a print medium to print the image to the print medium.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge to develop a visible toner image to a photosensitive body and a toner cartridge to contain a toner to be supplied to the process cartridge. The toner cartridge may be detachably mounted in the image forming apparatus. When toner in a toner cartridge is completely consumed, the toner cartridge is replaced with a new one.